No Matter What
by Emo with Crayons
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get into a fight...about Calypso. 2 chapter oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a semi-Percabeth story. This chapter is when Percy is thought to be dead in BOtL. Oh, and when Annabeth finds out he was really on Calypso's island! Yeah! Rated T for some language, question mark??? Read on! **

**Oh, and his isn't the ENITRE story line, this has no plot, just random Percabeth things, if I can thing of some…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gone and Back Again

He is gone. Who knows where, who really knows why.

The last thing I did with him was kiss him.

Seaweed Brain is gone.

I want him to be here right now. I want to look in his sea green eyes, run my fingers through his black hair, laugh at him, yell at him, even.

I miss stinking my tongue out at him at lunch when he gives me weird looks, I even miss the sounds of the Aphrodite cabin saying, "They are so meant to be!"

Now what am I supposed to do? It's not like I really have any other good friends. Thalia…well, she is always gone. Grover…he's a great friend and all, but, you know, it's Grover!

Clarisse…too busy beating people up. Any one else is either trying to give me makeovers, say I am a nerd, or do not like me at all.

I sat on my bed, just skipping all my classes. Who really cared when something as tragic as this just happened?

This is just really horrible. I don't even know what to do, say, think.

Malcolm brings me food, I usually refuse. Too sad to eat. Silena keeps coming in saying, "He died loving you." It didn't make sense. Did he love me? I know he died. But did Percy Jackson love me, Annabeth Chase?

Some perverted boys keep asking me out, saying things like, "Now that Jackson is out of the picture…wanna go out?" they are so dumb. Faggots.

All this was totally and utterly confusing. None if it really made sense. I was lost in a cloud of confusion, sadness, anger.

I desperately needed Percy Jackson.

Thlia sent me an IM. She said that he was a hero, and that she could visit, if I would like. I refused to that, just like all the other things people were offering me. She was too busy, what a pathetic excuse. I just didn't want her to see me cry.

I threw myself into research and architecture. Anything to get my mind off…him. I did all the possible research on random things just to pass time. And let me tell you, I am not a random person.

One guy walked up to me and said, "Hey, Annie," I wanted to hurt him just for calling me that, "did you check the Fields of Punishment for you Seaweed Brain, yet?" that made me chase the freak into the forest, my knife ready to stab.

~*~*~*~*~

After delving into my research, I found out more things about Greek "mythology" that any girl should know. Pandora, Persephone, Calypso, everyone. And sadly, Percy's shroud burning was arriving quicker than I wanted.

I put on my nicest clothes, well; Silena's actually, and went to the ceremony. I tried to refrain from crying.

We were just about to burn Percy's shroud, and I was trying to say a few words.

Then, I saw him.

He was sneaking around, staring at me.

Percy wasn't dead, but I didn't have a reasonable explanation for it. My mind searched through all the research I had learned when he was gone. I racked my brain, and then it hit me.

Calypso.

I wanted to kill him myself, I was so angry. He was going to leave me…I mean us, all behind for some pretty girl who lives on an island and grows flowers for a living.

I was much better then her.

Now that Percy was back…I didn't know if I would tell him I knew where he was. He would get all embarrassed, change the subject, and put on that adorable innocent face of his. Wait, adorable? Percy is not adorable. No way. Hot, maybe…

No, Annabeth! Shut up! Percy is just a good friend!

Anyways, I was angry and just ran up to him, and without thinking, attacked him with a hug.

I could tell we were being starred at, so I pushed him away, and punched him.

"Where were you?" I lied. I refused to tell him that I knew where he was all along.

Gods, Percy is so stupid.

* * *

**Well, how do you like it? Maybe next chappie will be like, after TLO and Annabeth is yelling at Percy because she accidentally brought up the whole Calypso thing...**

**REVIEW!**

**-Emo with Crayons**


	2. Biggest 'What if'

**Well, this is one summer after Last Olympian, and Percy and Annabeth are just chilling…then something happens (No! Sick-minded people!).**

* * *

Chapter 2: Biggest 'What if?'

I was sitting on the beach at Camp with Percy, staring out onto the waves. We hadn't spoken since we sat, and I could only hear the water. My head was resting on his shoulder, and I was thinking about what I would do if he was gone.

"Percy, I am glad you're here." I sounded really cheesy, but I didn't care.

"Right back at you." He laughed. Then, I remembered when he was gone.

"Where did you go when you left that one time, after Mount St. Helen's?" I lied.

"Um, no where." He seemed nervous.

"No! you were somewhere! I was worried sick, Seaweed Brain! We thought you were dead! Never coming back!" I pulled away from him, "Tell me the truth! Where were you?" I wanted him to tell me that he was on Calypso's island when we thought he was dead.

"I was nowhere important." He trailed off.

"Yes! It is important! You were gone! Calypso tried to make you stay with her!" I let it slip out that I knew.

"How did you know?" he stared at me.

"Well, it was obvious. How could you even think about wanting to stay with her?" I was yelling at Percy now.

"Annabeth! So what if that is my biggest 'what if?' So what if she gave me that moonlace flower and I kept it to remember how beautiful she was! Who really cares?" he yelled back at me. That made me snap. How beautiful she was? To remember her? His biggest 'what if?'

"I care, Percy! You were gone! I wouldn't have been able to live with myself!" I ran off, and tried to keep tears from falling down my face. Percy and I didn't usually yell like that. Percy didn't usually act like that. And I wasn't usually that emotional.

I didn't hate Percy. I…I loved him. He was just such a Seaweed Brain. Sometimes, his stupid acts made me smile, but other times, like now, I didn't even want to talk to him.

*~*~*~***Percy POV***~*~*~*

She wouldn't talk to me, at all, after last night. She didn't sit by me at meals, didn't make any eye contact, nothing. She sat there, not talking, not smiling, nothing. I was angry that I told her that I missed Calypso, and that she was beautiful. The truth was, when I was there, I was only thinking about how Annabeth was even more beautiful that Calypso, and that I really wanted to get back to her.

I went to my classes, and tried to talk to Annabeth. She was ignoring me, big time. She was talking to Rachel more than she was to me.

At dinner one night, I saw Annabeth leave to go to her cabin. I got up and followed her. When she was about to get into her cabin, I flung her over my shoulder and she began to scream.

"Jackson! Put me down right now! Percy! Stop!" she tried to hurt me, but thank the gods for my invulnerability.

"No! And stop kicking me, Annabeth!" I took her all the way to the beach, her protesting that she could sue.

I stood on the edge of the dock with her still over my shoulder.

"Percy! This looks so wrong!" then, she recognized where she was, "Oh no you don't! Percy, if you…" I cut her off and dove into the water. I let Annabeth get soaking wet, and then I made an air bubble, really deep down under the water.

"Percy Jackson! I will hurt you!" her hair hung in her eyes, and se looked angry at me.

"Annabeth, just listen to me."

"No. I refuse. Why don't you just go talk with Calypso?" she turned from me.

"Annabeth, just stop. Listen!" I was getting angry.

"Why should I? you love Calypso…"

"No! I don't! The entire time I was with her, I though of you!" I interrupted her.

"But you said she was more beautiful." She barely whispered. She was acting so unlike herself.

"Yes, she was, but looking at her I thought about how you are even more beautiful than her. Or anything. Or anyone else." She slowly turned around toward me. "I love you Annabeth Chase, and only you." I put my hands on her shoulders, and forced her to look at me. A smile played at the corner of her lips.

"What, Wise Girl?" I was confused now. I had just told her I loved her, and she was laughing.

"That sounded really cheesy." She smiled, and hugged me.

* * *

**Well, that was too fluffy! Ugh! Whatever! I like it! Tehe! Well, review! Pwetty pwease? (Julia makes a puppy dog face)**


End file.
